6 Vertrau mir!
by jinkizu
Summary: Beth bittet Mick ihr in einer schwierigen Angelegenheit zu vertrauen. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Warner Bros.Television.


Vertrau mir!

Beth wälzte alle Artikel und was sie sonst noch zur Fleur de lis fand, aber es war nicht viel und doch viel. In erster Linie war es ein Symbol der französischen Königsfamilie, aber was bedeutet es den Vampiren? Das einer von ihnen blaues Blut besaß? Frustriert stand sie von ihrer Couch auf. Seit sie Mick vor dem Haus stehen gelassen hatte waren zwei Tage vergangen. Sie hatte von ihm in dieser Zeit weder etwas gehört noch gesehen, deshalb nahm sie an, dass Josef noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie ging in ihre Küche und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Ein seltsames Kratzen an ihrer Tür ließ sie aufhorchen. Beinahe fiel ihr das Glas aus den Händen. Irgendjemand machte sich an ihrer Wohnungstür zu schaffen. Alarmiert schlich sie darauf zu. Vorsichtig lugte sie durch den Spion, doch da war nichts zu sehen. Unschlüssig stand sie im Flur. Sie hatte sich das Geräusch nicht eingebildet, da war sie sich sicher, aber es blieb still. Gerade als sie wieder zu ihrem Laptop auf dem Couchtisch zurückkehren wollte, schreckte sie ein lauter Schlag an ihre Tür auf. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Da draußen war wer, ob Freund oder Feind würde sich bald zeigen.

„Beth!" hörte sie schwach eine Stimme rufen. War das möglich? Immer noch unsicher umfasste sie die Türkette.

„Bitte!" kam es erneut schwach von der anderen Seite.

_Bitte Gott lass mich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen! _Dachte sie noch ehe sie energisch die Tür aufriss.

Draußen kauerte völlig verschmutz und mit zerrissenen Kleidern Josef. Er sah verwirrt aus.

„Waas?" begann sie, besann sich aber anders und beugte sich rasch hinab zu ihm um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Hier kannst du nicht bleiben. Komm herein!" forderte sie ihn leise auf.

Für Fragen blieb später noch Zeit. Völlig entkräftet ließ er sich von Beth auf die Beine ziehen und schwer auf sie gestützt schleppte diese ihn in ihrer Wohnung.

„Ich rufe Mick an!" keuchte sie zwischen zwei Atemzüge und verfrachtete Josef auf die Couch. Hektisch fasste er nach ihrer Hand.

„Nein!" flehend blickte er sie an und erst als sie zustimmend mit dem Kopf nickte, sank er beruhig in die Kissen zurück. Beth setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf den Couchtisch und wartete.

„Als ihr gegangen seid, kam Gregori auf mich zu. Er….er hat mich erschaffen, aber das weißt du sicher schon von Mick." Kam es stockend über seine Lippen. Er sah sie nicht an, sah hoch auf die weiße Decke, so als lese er von dort seine Worte ab.

„Du brauchst Hilfe, Hilfe die ich dir nicht geben kann…" sprach sie sanft auf ihn ein.

So verwirrt und verstört hatte sie Josef noch nie gesehen. Er war ihr immer so kultiviert und perfekt erschienen. Er ging in seiner Rolle des uralten Vampirs vollkommen auf.

„Später!" widersprach er.

„Ich möchte dich um einiges bitten." Begann er vorsichtig und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel auf sie.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Beth mit fester Stimme. Nie würde sie jemanden eine Bitte abschlagen, auch keinem alten Vampir.

„Ich will nicht, dass mich jemand so sieht. Auch Mick, oder vor allem Mick nicht!" bat er als erstes.

„Gut! Was noch?" sie spürte instinktiv, dass er mit seinen Forderungen erst begonnen hatte.

„Geh in meine Wohnung und hol mir frische Kleider. Diese hier" er zupfte angewidert an seinem sündhaft teuren, doch jetzt völlig ruinierten Boss Anzug herum. „Werde ich verbrennen!"

Beth wendete den Kopf von ihm ab um ein schmunzeln zu verbergen. Mit Freude stellte sie fest, dass bis auf sein ramponiertes Aussehen, er immer noch der Alte war.

„Okay! Brauchst du sonst noch was?"

„Blut!" Erschrocken sah sie ihn an.

Er war Micks Freund und irgendwie mochte sie ihn auch, aber. Aber er war immer noch ein von Blut lebender Vampir. Unbewusst rückte sie fort von ihm.

„Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie misstrauisch. Missbilligend sah er sie an.

„Nicht das was du denkst!" erwiderte er ungeduldig.

Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee er würde von ihr Blut wollen? Sie war die Frau die Mick liebte! Auch Vampire haben eine Ehre und keiner würde die Frau eines anderen anfassen, geschweige denn von ihr Blut nehmen. Für was hielt sie ihn? Einen Barbaren. Verächtlich schnaubte er.

„Ich bin ein Vampir, kein unzivilisierter, rückständiger Mensch!" Da war es wieder. Nur er schaffte es das Wort Mensch wie eine schlimme Krankheit klingen zu lassen.

„Und wo soll ich Blut hernehmen? Hast du dir das auch schon überlegt?"

„Natürlich! Geh zu Mick!" meinte er triumphierend.

„Aber ich dachte ich soll Mick nichts sagen?" Jetzt verstand sie gar nichts mehr.

„Du sollst mit ihm auch kein Plauderstündchen abhalten, sondern mir lediglich aus seiner Wohnung Blut beschaffen."

Entrüstet sah ihn Beth an.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe, du willst das ich Mick beklaue?"

Genervt rollte Josef mit den Augen. Er fühlte sich so schwach und elend und hatte wenig Geduld Beth alles in Ruhe zu erklären.

„Wenn du für mich ungefragt von Mick Blut holst, dann beklaust du ihn nicht! Er würde es mir so jederzeit geben!" stellte er bissig fest.

Bleich und müde sank er tiefer in die Kissen. Auch wenn er gewollt hätte er konnte nicht verbergen wie schlecht es ihm ging. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er keinen Tropfen Blut bekommen. Ein Vampir konnte theoretisch lange ohne Blut auskommen, aber praktisch bereitete es ihm nach mehr als 24 Stunden körperliche Schmerzen, so wie bei einem Entzug. Beth ließ sich von seinem kummervollen Aussehen erweichen.

„Einverstanden ich hol dir deine verdammte Kleidung und ich gehe zu Mick, aber.."

Misstrauisch horchte Josef auf. Was kam jetzt? Was verlangte sie für ihre Hilfe? Alle Menschen waren gleich! Nichts taten sie ohne Gegenleistung.

„Was wird es mich kosten?" fragte er abgebrüht.

Wütend schnappte sie nach Luft. Dachte er sie würde Geld verlangen?

„Ich möchte, dass du mir sagst was passiert ist? Wo warst du die letzten beiden Tage? Was ist mit Gregori? Ich möchte, dass du mir all diese Fragen beantwortest!"

Widerstrebend nickte er mit dem Kopf. Er fühlte sich zu schwach um zu protestieren.

„Gut!" zufrieden erhob sich Beth und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, nebenbei erklärte ihr Josef noch wie sie in seine Wohnung kam und drückte ihr seinen Schlüssel in die Hand. Mit dem Schlüssel in der einen Hand und ihrer Tasche in der anderen kehrte sie noch einmal zur Couch zurück.

„Ich beeile mich und bin bald zurück." versprach sie und eilte los.

In Josef Kostans Wohnung zu kommen war leicht. Er hatte ihr genau gesagt wie sie reinkommen konnte. Sie suchte ihm frische Kleidung zusammen und verließ nicht ohne zuvor noch einen Blick in seinen Schreibtisch zu riskieren die Wohnung. Sie hatte die Zeichnung gesehen. War das die Frau die Josef liebte? Wahrscheinlich. Und wieder begegnete ihr die Fleur de Lis. In Form eines Amulettes. Was verband diese Blume mit den Vampiren? Einfach ein Symbol? Ein Spleen? Nun sie würde sich später darüber den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie überflog noch schnell den kurzen Brief. Was hat dieser zu bedeuten? Das Lyssa ihn verlassen hatte? Einfach so? Sie würde die Gelegenheit nutzten und Josef fragen.

Jetzt musste sie noch in Micks Wohnung kommen und diesem Blut entwenden. Als sie den Wohnkomplex in dem Josef wohnte verließ, zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Micks Nummer. Was sie zu ihm sagen würde, würde sich spontan ergeben müssen. Schon beim ersten Klingeln hob er ab, so als hätte er auf ihren Anruf gewartet.

„Beth!" beim Klang seiner Stimme schloss sie automatisch die Augen.

Ein angenehmer Schauer rieselte ihren Rücken hinab. Sie könnte allein nach dem Klang seiner Stimme süchtig werden. Beinahe vergaß sie darüber ein Wort zu sagen.

„Oh Hi!" gelang es ihr mühsam hervor zu bringen. Mick runzelte am anderen Ende der Leitung die Stirn.

„Geht's dir gut?"

„Oh ja, doch , danke! Ich wollte nur mal fragen, ob du was Neues herausgefunden hast?" sprach sie schnell in den Hörer.

Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen aus ihm heraus zu bekommen ob er zu Hause war oder nicht. Argwöhnisch verengten sich seine Augen. Hier stimmte etwas nicht, dass konnte er genau an ihrem hektischen Tonfall hören.

„Nein! Es ist so entnervend. Ich habe das Gefühl als tappe ich total im Dunklen." Antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und schloss die Augen. Er wollte alle anderen Sinnesreize bis auf ihre Stimme ausblenden.

„Wo bist du? Zuhause?" fragte sie ihn nun doch direkt.

Warum wollte sie wissen wo er war? Der Verdacht, dass an diesem Gespräch etwas nicht in Ordnung war verhärtete sich in ihm.

„Nein. Ich bin noch unterwegs wegen einem anderen Fall. Recherche und so. Warum?" wieder lauerte er still am anderen Ende.

Würde sie ihm jetzt sagen, was wirklich los war? Er wurde enttäuscht.

„Ach nur so. Ich war in der Nähe und dachte wir könnten uns sehen."

Das war eine Lüge! Wie glatt sie über ihre Lippen kam. Verärgert presste er die Lippen zusammen. Coraline hatte ihn ständig belogen. Er kannte sich mit Lügen gut aus.

„Naja ich muss los! Wir sehen uns ein andermal." Sprach sie noch hastig in den Hörer und legte auf. Beth eilte zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr rasch zu Micks Wohnung.

Mick betrachtete zweifelnd sein Telefon. Was war mit Beth los? Warum wollte sie wissen ob er Zuhause war? Angestrengt nachdenkend stand er mitten auf der Strasse. Eigentlich sollte er noch einen Umschlag mit Fotos die er von einer untreuen Ehefrau gemacht hatte abgeben, aber das würde warten müssen. Er hatte so das Gefühl er sollte nach Hause fahren. Einfach in seiner Wohnung nach dem rechten sehen.

Entschlossen steckte er sein Telefon in die Tasche seines Mantels, rückte sich die Sonnenbrille zurecht, sie schützte seine empfindlichen Augen vor dem grellen Licht der Sonne. Er konnte zwar dem Mythos zum Trotz bei Sonnenschein seine Wohnung verlassen, aber das helle Licht brachte ohne Schutz seine Augen zum Tränen. Er kehrte zu seinem Wagen zurück und beschloss seinem Instinkt zu folgen.

Er war zum Glück nicht weit weg von seiner Wohnung und in wenigen Minuten würde er sie erreichen. Bedächtig fuhr er dahin, in Gedanken immer noch bei Beth und ihrem Anruf. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus. In der Nähe seiner Wohnung entdeckte er ihren Wagen. Nun war sein Misstrauen voll erwacht. War es Zufall? Hatte sie immer noch in der Nähe zu tun? Oder war es das was er vermutete?

Sie war bei ihm eingebrochen! Aber warum? Nach dem er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte, eilte er auf sein Wohnhaus zu. Angespannt drückte er den Aufzugsknopf und beobachtete gehetzt die Anzeigentafel. Bedächtig langsam zählte diese die Stockwerke herunter, so als wüsste sie, dass er es eilig hatte und würde sich zum Trotz deshalb Zeit lassen. Als endlich die Türen aufgingen, sprang er gereizt hinein und drückte den Knopf zu seinem Stockwerk. Unendlich langsam schlossen sich die Türen und beförderten ihn im Schneckentempo nach oben. Kaum öffneten sich dort die Türen, sprang er auch schon heraus und lief auf seine Wohnung zu.

Von außen war nicht zu erkennen ob Beth sich drinnen befand. Mick schloss die Augen und nahm alle Düfte wahr die hier im Flur herrschten. Beth. Er nahm sie wahr. Sie war hier! Er schloss die Tür auf und betrat suchend um sich sehend die Wohnung. Im Wohnzimmer war nichts, keine Spur von ihr. Gerade als er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben wollte, hielt ihn ein leises Schaben das aus der Küche kam zurück. Erstaunen überzog seine schönen Züge. Was wollte sie in der Küche?

Dort bewahrte er in einem spezial Fach nur seine Blutvorräte auf. Langsam ging er darauf zu. Unsicher was ihn erwarten würde. Lautlos öffnete er die nur angelehnt Tür. Er ertappte sie dabei wie sie eine von seinen Konserven in ihrer Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„Ein Wort hätte genügt und ich hätte sie dir auch so gegeben!" sagte er leise hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Ich….ich …" stotterte sie herum, unfähig einen klaren Satz zu formulieren.

„Für wen brauchst du sie? Denkst du ich habe etwas mit dem Diebstahl der Konserven zu tun?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Wie verletzt er war. Sie konnte es genau an seiner Stimme hören. Unwillkürlich machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!" widersprach sie entrüstet. Mick war kein Dieb, dass wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit. Wie konnte er nur annehmen, sie würde so etwas von ihm denken?

„Für was brauchst du es dann?" Er musste es wissen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Erwiderte sie leise.

Wie lange sie einander nicht gesehen hatten. Waren es wirklich erst zwei Tage? Für sie war es die Ewigkeit. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich hassen und nicht vermissen, aber es war so schwierig. Seufzend schob sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und gab so die zwei kaum sichtbaren blassen Narben an ihrem Hals frei.

Davon abgelenkt heftet er seinen Blick genau auf diese Stelle. Er fühlte wie seine Zähne länger wurden. Dieser Anblick erregte ihn. Mühsam beherrscht wandte er den Blick ab. Er war nicht hier, weil er sich von Beth verzaubern lassen wollte. Eigentlich war die richtige Frage, nicht warum er hier war, warum zum Teufel war sie hier und klaute sein Blut?

Diese Gedanken kühlten etwas sein hitziges Blut ab. Energisch richtete er sich zur vollen Größe auf und sah streng auf sie herab.

„Also warum nimmst du mein Blut?"

Diese Frage brachte ihn erneut aus dem Konzept obwohl er selbst sie gestellt hatte. Was wäre, wenn sie wirklich sein Blut nehmen würde? Wäre sie glücklich als Vampir? Stopp! Wohin verliefen sich schon wieder seine Gedanken.

„Bitte, ich kann nicht darüber sprechen!" flehte sie leise.

Sein Blut trinken, machte sie das zum Vampir, zu seiner Gefährtin der Nacht? Was dachte sie nur! Wütend auf sich selbst verbat sie sich diesen Gedanken auch nur ansatzweise weiter zu denken. Mick war ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt in der Annahme sie würde ihm folgen. Die enge der Küche, ihre Nähe machte ihm sehr zu schaffen und weckte in ihm Wünsche und Sehnsüchte, die er sich nach wie vor untersagte.

„Beth was immer es auch ist, du kannst es mir sagen!"

Er wollte so sehr ihr Vertrauen. Wie wichtig ihm das war wurde ihm in diesem Augenblick bewusst. Außer Josef vertraute er niemandem so sehr wie ihr. Ihr sogar noch mehr. Beth senkte den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie es herausgeschrieen warum sie eine von seinen Konserven stahl. Sie stahl sie und nichts anderes war es, aber sie hatte es Kostan versprochen. Um zu verhindern, dass die Worte sich über ihre Lippen drängen biss sie fest mit den Zähnen darauf.

„Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Bitte ich habe es versprochen!" erschrocken schlug sie sich eine Hand vor dem Mund.

Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen. Es war das Beste sie verschwand so schnell wie nur möglich von hier, ehe noch alles ganz von selbst aus ihr heraussprudelte. Mick eilte auf sie zu und fasste sie fest und sanft zu gleich bei den Schultern.

„Wem hast du es versprochen! Bitte vertrau mir!" flehte er leise und sah sie eindringlich an.

Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Sie waren sich einst so nahe gewesen, aber jetzt entfernten sie sich mit jedem Tag ein Stück weiter von einander fort. Beth sah hoch zu ihm und blinzelte energisch die aufsteigenden Tränen fort. Sie vertraute ihm. Natürlich tat sie das.

„Mick es gibt keinen Menschen dem ich mehr vertraue als dir, dass musst du mir glauben, aber in dieser Sache bitte ich dich auch mir zu vertrauen!" meinte sie eindringlich und blickte ihm bittend in die Augen.

Vorsichtig als wäre es nicht sein Wille neigte er den Kopf und berührte schmetterlingsgleich ihre Lippen.

„Ich vertraue dir, Beth!" Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

„Ich werde dir so bald ich kann alles sagen!" versprach sie und verließ ihn.

Schweren Herzens ließ sie seine Wohnung hinter sich, ihre Lippen brannten noch von seinem Kuss. Wie gerne wäre sie genau da geblieben wo sie noch vor einer Minute war, aber Josef brauchte sie und sie hatte es Versprochen.

Still blickte er hinter ihr her. Sie verlangte sehr viel von ihm. Alles in ihm drängte ihn danach ihr zu folgen. Herauszufinden was sie vor ihm verbarg. Was war so wichtig, dass sie es nicht sagen konnte? Wofür das Blut? Für einen Vampir!

Sein denken setzte schön langsam wieder ein. Welchen Vampir? Für welchen Vampir würde sie Blut stehlen? Sie kannte neben ihm nur zwei andere Vampire Josef und Gregori. Gregori hatte am Ball seinen ganzen Charme spielen lassen, sie aber später entführt und als Pfand für Josef genommen.

Josef und sie kannten sich zwar, aber sie hatten kein inniges Verhältnis zu einander. Unruhig lief er in seiner Wohnung auf und ab. Vergessen war sein Auftrag, vergessen der Umschlag mit den Bildern. Er dachte nur an Beth und ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten. Er hatte Angst um sie. Sie war in den Händen eines anderen Vampirs und er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie hatte ihn gebeten ihr zu vertrauen und das tat er, so schwer es ihm auch fiel.

„Beth bitte melde dich so schnell du kannst!" flehte er leise und sah hinaus, die Faust abgestützt am Fensterrahmen, in den gleißenden Sonnenschein.

Ende


End file.
